Say It Don't Hold Your Breath
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Puck finally just says  T for language


You're amazing  
>I adore your every move<br>Infatuated, by every little thing you do  
>My heart's on fire<br>And it's melting into you  
>You're mazing<br>I'm gonna be true  
>I'm gonna be true<p>

I've been afraid to say it, say it  
>But I really truly feel it<br>There's no way I can ignore it  
>I've gotta say it today<br>Don't want you slipping away  
>I've gotta say it today<br>'Cause I really truly want it  
>There's no way I can ignore it<br>I've gotta say it today  
>Don't want you slipping away<br>Say it  
>Say it<p>

You're so graceful

More lyrics: .com/say_it_lyrics_eric_  
>All about Eric Saade: .commusic/Eric+Saade

Say It Don't Hold Your Breath

**A/N: The songs in this story are Say It by Eric Saaade but for Puckleberry purposes lets pretend Puck Wrote it and Don't Hold Your Breath by Nicole Scherzinger. Hope you like it! I've used a some words from a specific romcom movie with a slight change if any of you can guess the speech let me no in your reviews Anyway onto the story :) oh and I don't own any rights to Glee or any of the characters in the show. If I did Finchel wouldn't exist and Puckleberry would be hot and heavy oh also Mark Salling would be singing more solos while wearing very little clothing HAHA!**

It was supposed to the best summer break she'd ever had . Her and Finn were reunited. But everything had gone to the dog house the final day of the school break . Finn had gone and done the one thing he promised her he'd never do again. Go back to Quinn. Rachel leaned back into her pillows as tears cascaded down her face as she relived the Fuinn encounter from early that day.

_Flash back to early in the day_

"_Finn" Rachel whispered at the sight in front her. Her boyfriend was draped over the one and only Quinn Fabray in a heated embrace. Only to whip his head around at the sound if his tiny girl friends voice. " Rach. Rachel. This isn't what it looks like" the lanky boy stammered while hurrying to his feet as he rearranged his clothing. "Y...you promised you'd never hurt me again . You promised things would different this time" the pint size diva sobbed as she dodged him when he reached out to her. The tray of cookies she was holding dropped to the floor with a clash "God Manhands!" Quinn yelled as she got to her feet with a nasty exasperated look spread over her face " didn't we already go over how this story ends?" she snarled taking a step closer to the little diva " I get Finn and you get nothing " the ex cheerio hissed. Rachel let out a sob and darted out of Finn's bedroom as fast as her little legs could carry her " that's right freak show runaway cause you know I'm Wright" Quinn yelled with a smug laugh. Finn Turned to her with a look of anger and shot of after his most likely now ex girlfriend. _

"_Rachel stop!" he begged her as he chased her down the garden path. The small girl turned to face him " No Finn. Please don't try to justify your actions. Nothing you can say will change what I'm about to do" she began through tears "Rach listen to me" The tall boy pleaded but Rachel held her hand up cutting him off "No Finn Hudson you listen to me!" she snapped walking up to him " What ever we had is over. Our relationship is terminated. For good" she went to turn away when she suddenly stopped and turned back around " I have no need for the this any more" whipping of her Finn chain she threw it at him before turning on her heel and leaving him stood speechless staring down at the gold chain in the palm of his hand._

_End of Flash back._

Coming back to the present Rachel sat up on her bed wiping her tears away. In that moment she promised her self she was no longer under Finn Hudson's spell . No Longer would she waste her tears on an imbecile like him and she planned to let him no just that in the only way she new how.

PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY

Everyone had arrived early for the fist Glee club meeting after the summer break. Not really expecting what was minutes from exploding. Noah Puckerman sat alone at the back of the room writing franticly in a note book as the others around him shot him the odd confused look . Santana was doing the usual filing her nails sending the occasional scowl Artie's way as he tenderly held Brittany on his lap. Quinn was sat with Finn while starring daggers at Rachel Sam and Mercedes whispered quietly to themselves unaware that Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine ( N D's newest member) where watching them with matching grins. Tina and Mike (Chang Squared ) were having one of their discussions over Mike's annoying mother. Then there was Lauren sitting munching on a sneakers bar. She'd taken to eating even more since Puck had ended their crazy what ever it was relationship due to the fact his heart was already in the hands of a tiny little diva with a big voice.

Mr Schu came walking in an exactly 3pm smiling "welcome back guys . Hope everyone had an amazing summer break. With that in mind has any of you been working on anything you liked to share?" he asked enthusiastically. "I do Mr Schu " Rachel smiled . Puck looked over at her as she sat across from. He couldn't help but notice her smile didn't quit reach her eyes, it was her show smile. " sure Rachel. Its great to see some of you put your summer vacation to good use" the teacher replied as Rachel came down from her seat to stand in front the group. Wiping her hands over the non-existent creases on her skirt she looked up at her team mates "I'd like to dedicate thing song to the boy who no longer has hold on me , who hurt me for the last time. Finn listen very carefully I mean every word". The little speech she made caused Puck to sit up a little straighter in his chair. From the corner of his eye he saw Finn shoot a hurt look Rachel's way as she began to sing.

_You can't touch me now  
>There's no feeling left<br>If you think I'm coming back  
>Don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back<br>Don't hold your breath_

_I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains  
>You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games<br>It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again  
>Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend<br>I loved you so much that I thought that someday you could change  
>But all you brought me was a heart full of pain<em>

_You can't touch me now  
>There's no feeling left<br>If you think I'm coming back  
>Don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back<br>Don't hold your breath  
>Don't hold your breath<em> 

She'd only gotten to at least a quarter of her way through the song when Finn jumped up from is seat and shot down to the front of the room grabbing her arm roughly causing her to stop singing involuntary. " what the hell Rachel!" he exclaimed angrily. The small girl shrugged her arm free and stepped away from him slightly "I'm simply using my talent to let you know that since you cheated on me again you no longer have me under your spell Finn. I'm letting Our team know that I will no longer let you take presidents in my life any more" she snapped back. "so you decided to sing about our break up to make yourself feel better" Finn yelled back as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little to roughly causing Puck to jump to his feet "Hey!" he yelled running down and putting himself in between His little Jewish American Princess and Finn. "touch her again and I'll break your face" he hissed through gritted teeth. Finn clenched his fists as his face heated up with anger " why are you even defending her man. You don't even like her Puck" he seethed. Puck lunged at Finn grabbing him by the shirt " listen gigantor. Berry's my friend and when you get up in her face I got something to say about it" he barked back "you touch her again. Hell you even look at her and I'll rip you fucking head of . You got it! Loser!" the Mo-hawked boy went on. Finn pulled out of Puck's grip and look around the room at his team mates " so I guess your all on the same page as big bad over their huh" he snapped as none of the others said anything to make him think other wise. " forget it . I'm done with all of you. I'm done with Glee Club" he yelled before storming out the room as a visibly frustrated Quinn Followed after him. Puck turned around to face Rachel who was starring at him like he'd just gave her her first Tony Award. "Berry. You ok" he asked as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. The Diva nodded her head and looked up at him with a warm smile "Yes Noah I'm very much ok" she replied. Mercedes stood from her seat and walked over to Rachel " I should cut that white boy for hurting you diva"she smiled clearly trying to lighten the mood " thank you for you concern Mercedes, but there will be no need to resort to physical violence" grabbing her pink wheely bag she turned back to her teacher and Puck " if its ok with you Mr Schu Id like go home now. Noah could you drive me please. My father's have taken my car with them on a business trip" The self proclaimed bad ass nodded his head " sure B " he replied while looking over at their teacher who was chalk white from the incident "of course Rachel . We'll cancel Glee for today and meet tomorrow at the usual time" the curly haired teacher permitted. Everyone nodded in agreement before grabbing their bags and following Rachel and Puck out the Choir room. Gossiping about Finn's infidelity and Puck's defence of Rachel.

PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY

Puck pulled the breaks on his truck to stop at the front Rachel's house. They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Rachel broke it. " Thank you for the ride home Noah , it was very chivalrous of you" she smiled . "it's no problem B" he replied with little smirk. The future Broadway star grabbed her pink wheely bag from the floor and shone him one last smile "thank you again Noah" the diva spoke softly. She went to open the door but Puck reached out and tugged lightly on her hand "Rachel" he let out breathlessly . As she turned to face him she noted the gentle look on his face that was mixed with a slight nervousness "yes Noah" she asked him not missing the fact he had called her by her fist name. Running his free hand over his Mohawk he let out a nervous breath. "Finn never deserved you . He's never appreciated how special you are" the bad ass told her which she new was completely genuinely what he thought. Looking down at his hand intertwined with hers she felt a smile form around her lips. "you think I'm special Noah?" she asked looking up to meet his gaze. "yes" he whispered ever so softly as he reached out his free hand to graze her cheek with his calloused fingers . Rachel felt her eye's flutter shut at his tender touch . " I think your one of a kind baby" Puck continued as he took in the beauty of her face beneath his fingers . Dipping his head he bent down down to kiss her but his phone began ringing in his pocket causing Rachel to open her eyes as Puck let out a frustrated sigh. Sliding his cell phone from his pocket he saw MOM flashing on the screen indicating the call was from her. " its my Mom I gotta take this B" he told her with an apologetic look . Rachel patted his hand " I understand Noah. Give your mother my best. I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled . Puck nodded his head "bye B" he called out as she jumped out his truck and hurried up her garden path. He silently cursed his Mom's bad timing before flipping his cell phone open.

PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY

"oh my Prada!" Kurt squealed excitedly as he and Mercedes hung out with Rachel in her basement as she told them about her moment with Puck earlier that day. " Who new white bread could be so damn adorable" Mercedes added to Kurt's hyper over load . Rachel giggled and blushed "do you think he likes me?" she asked her friends nervously. Kurt Flicked his hair and giggled " Hun that boy has been crazy about you for the past year and then some" he promised his friend with a gentle squeeze of her hand . Mercedes nodded her head in agreement " girl that boy is so smitten with you even a blind person can see it" she chuckled . The tiny girl leaned in close to them "can I tell you a secret" she questioned shyly . Kurt clapped his hands " yey I love secrets" he exclaimed with a huge smile "you can trust us with anything girl" Mercedes added with soft smile. Rachel took deep breath " even though I was with Finn I've been harbouring some feelings for Noah" she confided in her friend's . Kurt throw his hands up to his face " oh my sweet lord its like music to my ears " he giggled as Mercedes rolled her eyes at him " Diva I always new Puck was your man" she teased sweetly. They all began laughing together only for Kurt to stop and look over Rachel's shoulder. "honey your phone's flashing" he told her . Rachel got up from the floor and dashed to grab her phone from the little table by the couch . "It's a text message from Noah" she grinned while reading it.

#hey Princess :)

ment wat I said 2day ur special. Soz bout Mom calling had pick up the brat 4 her xx

Mercedes and Kurt read the text over her shoulder and cooed at Puck's sweetness. Rachel giggled and hit reply

*Good Evening Noah :-)

Its quite alright . I understand you have to help your mother. Why must you insist on referring to Sarah as a brat . She is your little sister after all and a very charming little girl may I had. Thank you Noah . You Should know your special to

Rachel xox

her friends nodded their approval of her text and she hit send. The 3 friends dropped down onto the couch and giggle at Puck's utter sweetness. "Talk dark and Mohawk has it so bad for you darling" Kurt teased nudging her shoulder with his own . Rachel blushed and chuckled. "so girl what-cha gonna do about it " Mercedes asked with a sneaky grin. Rachel looked down at Puck's text and smiled. "I think it's time I brought Puckleberry back "

OVER AT PUCK'S PLACE

"Dude Rachel Berry just told you . Your special" Mike Chang laughed as he nudged his friend's shoulder as he and Sam read Rachel's text over Puck's shoulder in the same way Mercedes and Kurt read Rachel's text. Puck slipped his phone into his pocket and sat back on his bed " guys if I let you in on something. Promise me you want think I'm a pussy" he spoke taking breath. Sam nodded his head " dude you our Bro we got your back" Mike smiled " yeah what he said" he replied motioning to Sam. Puck reached under his Pillow and pulled out the note book he'd been scribbling in that day " I uh I have spent like the whole Summer writing this for Berry" he confessed. Flipping the note book open he pointed out the page for them to read. After a few minutes Sam shot his head up " you wrote this man?" he asked with a impressed look . Puck nodded his head " yep those are my words" he replied. Mike grinned up at him when he'd finished reading the song lyrics "Puck man your seriously into our Diva huh" he asked with a grin. Puck fidgeted nervously with a loose thread on his jeans taking his eyes away from his friends "I'm in love with her" he mumbled not wanting to sound like a girl. Sam patted his shoulder "dude its its nothing do be embarrassed about I'm totally in love with Cedes" the blonde haired boy reassured his friend. Mike nudged Puck's shoulder again " so what you gonna do about it Puckerman" he smirked. Just like Rachel had Puck looked down at the text from her and smiled "It's time I brought puckleberry back" he grinned.

PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY

The next day at school had gone smoothly . Even though Rachel and Puck didn't have any classes together they made a point of having lunch together. Talking and laughing as their team mates watched on amused at the tenderness between them. By the last period of day before Glee things took a turn for the worst. Rachel had stopped at her locker to grab her history book when she felt someone come up behind her . "you were quick" a familiar voice snarled . Turning around Rachel came face to face or rather face to chest with Finn. " I beg your pardon?" she snapped back with folded arms. " I don't believe I know what your referring to" she went on with a pissed of look. Finn rolled his eyes " I'm talking about you and Puck flirting with each other all damn day" the large boy bit back. "I never pegged you for a slut" he added with a growl. Rachel felt the anger surge throw her and before she new it her open palm made contact with Finn's cheek. " The hell !" he shouted loud enough that echoed around the corridor . "oye usted monstruo mudo grande. déjela en paz o le cortaré" A girls voice cut through the air. Rachel cocked her to the side find Santana stood behind Finn with her hands on her hips looking ready to kick his ass. The Tall boy turned around to see who Rachel was looking at . "stay out of this San and I have no idea what the hell you just said" he barked at her . The ex Cheerio walked to stand next Rachel with her hands still on her hips. "I suggest you walk away Finnessa if you don't wanna get beat up by a girl" she began "sides I've seen you package and not everything about you is over sized" she smirked while lowering her eyes to his groin. Rachel stifled a giggled with her hand over her mouth as Finn just stood their lost for words. The Jock sent the girls a look of embarrassment mixed with anger and walked of leaving them clutching their stomachs with laughter. Once he was out of sight Rachel straightened up and turned to Santana " what exactly did say to him" she giggled . Santana to Rachel's surprise looped her arm through hers and smirked " wouldn't you like to know" she teased.

PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY

By the time Glee club came around the whole school was buzzing with the news of Finn's show down with Rachel and Santana. Puck hadn't seen Rachel since lunch and he was slightly worried which caused him to fidget around in his seat. Everyone else was their except for Finn who they figured wouldn't be back and Santana and Rachel. He was ready to go look for her when as if on cue she walked in with her arm looped through Santana's as they laughed and talk. Puck smiled at how happy she looked and let out a sigh of real-life that she was ok. "hey B" he smiled warmly at her as she sat next time "I heard about Finn being a jerk. I'm sorry I wasn't around to kick his ass" he told her softly . Rachel squeezed his hand with chuckle " Its quit alright Noah. Santana put that Neanderthal in his place" she smiled up at him. As Santana leaned in between them from behind "being a bitch can come in handy sometimes" she smirked. Puck chuckled and looked back at Rachel who was now rummaging in her bag for what he assumed was her music sheets. He made the decision that he was going to ask Mr Schu if he could perform the song he wrote for Rachel today.

As usual Mr Schu came sauntering in at 3pm on the dot " afternoon guys. Before we get started does anyone have anything they'd like to share with us" he asked his students with a enthusiastic smile. "uh yeah I got something Mr Schu " Puck called out while raising his hand. Will nodded his head and motion for the floor " take it away Puck" he grinned. Puck grabbed his guitar from the side of his chair and made his way to the middle of room. "I uh I wrote song for this really amazing girl and just wanna share it. So Rach this is for you" he smiled nervously before taking a deep breath.

_You're amazing  
>I adore your every move<br>Infatuated, by every little thing you do  
>My heart's on fire<br>And it's melting into you  
>You're mazing<br>I'm gonna be true  
>I'm gonna be true<em>

_I've been afraid to say it, say it  
>But I really truly feel it<br>There's no way I can ignore it  
>I've gotta say it today<br>Don't want you slipping away  
>I've gotta say it today<br>'Cause I really truly want it  
>There's no way I can ignore it<br>I've gotta say it today  
>Don't want you slipping away<br>Say it  
>Say it<em>

_You're so graceful  
>You've got me hanging lost for words<br>Intoxicated, can't get enough of what I heard  
>The search is over<br>'Cause I can see myself with you  
>You are so graceful<br>It's gotta be you  
>It's gotta be you<em>

by the time he was half way through the song Rachel had stood to her feet clutching her hands over her heart as happy tears slide down her cheeks. The rest of team sat behind her swaying alone to sooth motion of Puck's voice as he spilled out his deepest feelings to her.

_I've been afraid to say it, say it  
>But I really truly feel it<br>There's no way I can ignore it  
>I've gotta say it today<br>Don't want you slipping away  
><em>_  
>I'm gonna let it go and say it<br>'Cause I really truly want it  
>There's no way I can ignore it<br>I'm gonna say it today  
>Don't want you slipping away<br>Say it  
>Say it<em>

_Didn't think that I would lose control  
>But you're speaking straight into my soul<br>I don't ever wanna let this go  
>That's why I'm gonna tell you now<em>

_Say it, say it, say it  
>'Cause I really truly feel it<br>There's no way I can ignore it  
>I've gotta say it today<br>Don't want you slipping away_

_I've been afraid to say it, say it  
>But I really truly feel it<br>There's no way I can ignore it  
>I've gotta say it today<br>Don't want you slipping away  
>I'm gonna let it go and say it<br>'Cause I really truly want it  
>There's no way I can ignore it<br>I'm gonna say it today  
>Don't want you slipping away<br>Say it  
>(It's gotta be you)<br>Say it  
>(It's gotta be you)<br>Say it  
>(It's gotta be you)<br>Say it _

As the last note left his mouth he took another need deep breath . Lifting his guitar off he walked over to Rachel and took her hands in his. " Rach" he began nervously " I really wish I had most beautiful perfect words in the world to say to you. Because if I did I'd say them. I'd tell you how great you make me feel when I'm with you. How I love that thing you do with your nose when you smile or sing" gently stroked her nosed and smiled " you correct my stupid grammar I really hate that" they both chuckled at that as more happy tears ran Rachel's face "but most of I'd tell you that you make me a better person. My own person. That's why I know all those cougars , all thought girls mean nothing and you mean everything" he stroked her cheek gently " but hey I'm just a stupid Jock. I don't have the right words" . Rachel tugged him closer to her " those were lovely words, perfect words and that song what amazing" she told him honestly through tears. Lacing her arm round his neck she gave him a little grin "Cmere you dumb jock" she chuckled lovingly before pressing her lips onto his in a passionate heated kiss. That big dumb jock was so happy he'd finally found the courage to just say it.

END

**A/N 2**

**I hope you all enjoyed my story . I've worked pretty hard on it .**

**oye usted monstruo mudo grande. déjela en paz o le cortaré means :hey you big dumb freak. leave her alone or I'll cut you**

**oh for puckleberry purpose the song say it that Puck sings to Rachel isn't really an acoustic song if you could just use your imaginations and pretend Puck's singing acoustic that'd be great :-)**


End file.
